


On Tap

by winchester99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Female Reader, Little bit of Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vampire Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester99/pseuds/winchester99
Summary: Benny and the reader are in a relationship, but he starts acting strangely.In this version, Benny came back from purgatory with Sam, and is an active member of their lives.





	On Tap

On Tap

NSFW

Imagine Benny eating you out when you're on your period

Reader gender: Female

Characters: reader, Benny Lafitte

Warning none that I can think of just smut. Blood I guess...

Reader x Benny Lafitte

P.S  
In this version, Benny came back from purgatory with Sam, and is an active member of their lives. And the reader is a fellow hunter who now lives and hunts with the boys.

One liner:  
It's like an alcoholic having whiskey on tap.... Addictive.

"Y/N? You in here?" Benny softy knocks on your door and opens it slightly.  
"Yeah I'm here." You say as you emerge from the bathroom on the opposite side of your bedroom. Your hair was wet from your shower, and you were dressed in sweatpants and a form fitting tank-top.  
Benny looks you up and down with a pained look on his face.  
"Benny? What's wrong?." You ask, walking over to him.

"Don't." He says holding out a hand to keep you away.

"Benny tell me what's wrong." You demand.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you to baby. Is that what's wrong?" You ask confused.

"Yes, I love you too much, and I don't wanna hurt ya."

"Benny you won't hurt me, we already had this conversation."  
He looks you in the eyes then back at his shoes.  
"Benny tell me exactly what is wrong." you say sternly.

"You're on your period right?." he says.  
"Right."  
"Right.. And I can smell it."

"Oh god, you can... that's disgusting I'm so sorry. I...."  
"No it's not disgusting, it smells just like the rest of your blood, but that's in your veins and the smell isn't as prominent. but now..."

You sigh and open your mouth to reply but Benny cuts you off.

"That's why we have to break up, I can't do this every month. I can't be scared of losing control and hurting you."

"But this is our third month going out."

"The last two, I made excuses to get out of the bunker so I wouldn't hurt you, but I can't keep doing that."

You knit your eyebrows together before a lightbulb clicking on in your head.

"How long until you need to make another blood run?" You ask.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because maybe this week you won't need to steal blood. I love you too much to let you over this. What if you got to act on your impulses...."

"I will not bite you Y/N!"  
He cuts you off.

"Once a month. No biting included. fun for you and me." you smirk.

Benny's mouth drops open slightly realising what you were meaning.  
"It would help if you got a fix right? so get a fix."

"You'd be willing to risk letting me drink from you?" He asks softly.

"If it meant not loosing you, I'd do anything."  
You step closer, this time he doesn't back away. You place a soft hand on his cheek and stand on your tip toes and you lean up to plant a soft but loving kiss on his lips.

You hear him groan into your mouth as his hands wrap around your frame. one hand pushing up under your tank top, to feel your warm skin, and the other travels up to knot itself in your luscious H/C hair.

You deepen the kiss and instantly his tongue is exploring every crevice of your mouth, as if it was the first time you'd kissed.

His hands then quickly go you your backside and you jump and wrap yor legs around his waist. he holds you in place and he walks you to your bed.  
He places you on the edge before breaking the kiss and disappearing into the bathroom. He comes back with a towel and places it on the bed.  
You plop yourself in the middle of the towel as Benny quickly gets on top of you, immediate licking his lips into yours.  
His hands grab the hem of your shirt and pull it up and over your head, momentarily breaking the kiss.  
His lips latch onto your neck as he palms your beasts.  
You moan as his lips work their way down to the tops of your breasts. You lean up so he can easily undo your bra strap. he pulls it off and tosses it across the room.  
He found to your left nipple, Sucking ad nipping at it.  
His kisses travel down past your navel to the hem of your pants.  
He pulls both then and your underwear off in one swift movement.  
You were glad he didn't really look at your underwear since they were not as nice as what you usually wear for him.  
You were also glad you had decided to wear a pad, and that it was completely clean, since you had just gotten dressed just moments before seeing benny.

"Are you sure princess?" Benny asks looking up into your eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." you reply.

"Because ya know, this, It's like an alcoholic having whiskey on tap.... Addictive. And dangerous." he says gruffly.  
"I trust you." you smile at him and he grins at you before delving into you.

You cry out his name as he sucks in your clit.  
You feel him grin into you which made you moan louder.  
He slowly pushes one finger into you, pumping slowly, he soon ands another and picks up the pace slightly.  
After a moment he pulls the both it and emerges from between your legs.  
You see him put his fingers in his mouth and lick them clean.  
"Delicious." he says.

He continues between your thighs until you're a writhing mess.  
"Come for me darlin'"  
And with that, pleasure erupted throughout your body.  
As you came down from you high, you heard Benny whisper he'd be right back.  
You heard water running and you say up and saw a naked Benny walking back to you.  
he held out a hand and you followed him Into the bathroom where he had started a shower.  
"I'm just gonna brush my teeth, meet you in there." He winks and you get into the shower.  
You clean each other off, dry off and get dressed.  
You tidy up your bed the you lay down in each other's arms.  
"See, you didn't hurt me." he mumble as you push your face into benny's chest.

He just kisses your head and pulls you closer.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you y/n" he whispers softly.  
By the. You were softly snoring, the excitement of the day catching up with you.p

**Author's Note:**

> YO! I take fic requests through my tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myblogisweird


End file.
